Conventional content delivery systems (e.g., television (TV) systems) often display programs, information, and/or other content sent from a broadcaster or other content provider. The TV may also output associated audio that is sent from the content provider. Multiple TVs may be connected within the TV system, and the TVs may output the same video and audio available from the content provider.
Conventional TV systems have various limitations. For example, the available content may be substantially uniform for any associated TV. In other words, the broadcast content is substantially the same for the TVs within the system. As such, the available content may be of little interest for some TV users.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved TV system and methodology for providing customized channels and/or customized content for TVs within the system. Improved systems, methodologies, and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.